


there's a list out there with your name on it

by kuro49



Series: television!AUs [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, pre slash, the blacktlist!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of the FBI’s most wanted criminal, Tendo Choi has surrendered himself on the one condition that he will only speak to rookie agent, Yancy Becket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a list out there with your name on it

**Author's Note:**

> So you might have heard that Yancy (Diego Klattenhoff) is starring in this new show, in which Tendo (Clifton Collins Jr.) just guest starred in two episodes ago. Logically, I ended up writing this AU where Yancy is Liz and Tendo is Red. And you might just need to watch [The Blacklist](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blacklist_%28TV_series%29) to understand the full extent of this fic (or just the pilot really, but I promise you the show gets better after the pilot)! 
> 
> Partially inspired by dummybunny's gorgeous [fanart](http://dummybunnyfanart.tumblr.com/post/64286419147/hector-lorca-and-donald-ressler-from-the). And partially pestered into writing by Ka (who really needs to stop planting seeds in my head and who I really need to stop listening to).

“I don’t suppose this is a surrender on your part.”  
  
He is on his knees, captured as the captured gets, with a dozen guns pointed at his head. Instead, Tendo smiles when he looks up from where he is kneeling, hands clasped behind his head (not in surrender but in a stretch).  
  
“It’s been a while, Agent Hansen.”  
  
Tendo Choi used to be one of them. A former intelligence agent that upped and left, leaving behind a wife and a one year old son who knows nothing. No one does that, then disappears completely off grid.  
  
No one does that without making it on to the FBI's most wanted.  
  
“Cut to the chase, Choi. Why shouldn’t I just toss your sorry ass in jail right now?”  
  
“Because, Herc, we both want the same thing. You might’ve heard of him. Hannibal Chau, neither a cannibal nor Chinese.”  
  
Hercules Hansen considers him for one, long moment. He doesn't know what he finds but it hardly matters when the agent simply cocks his head to the side before someone cuffs his hands together from behind.  
  
Tendo turns his head back, and his smile only widens when he sees who it is. "Following daddy's footsteps, Chuck? How cute."  
  
"Move it." And if Chuck shoves Tendo Choi a little rougher than before, well, Herc isn't going to say anything about that.

 

Tendo Choi is not a man of mysteries.

Though, he does work in mysterious ways when he strolls into the FBI field office and asks to speak with one Yancy Becket, a rookie agent who is running late.

 

Yancy’s first day isn’t at all like he expects.  
  
He wakes up on the wrong side of the bed with his hair curling all wrong. The comb doesn’t seem to work and he nearly collides into the kitchen counters when he runs in with socks across the tiles. His hands make to fumble with the butter knife but even Raleigh takes pity on him when he hands him his piece of buttered toast instead and pushes a cup of coffee into his hands.  
  
It scalds his tongue but Yancy finishes in record time, ties a knot that is even half decent around his neck.  
  
“Knock ‘em dead, Yance.” Raleigh tells him before he socks him in the arm, a kind of good luck, just said in their heads. He opens the door for his brother and the half a dozen discreet black cars that pulls up is anything but.  
  
The chopper over the Becket house spinning the air into a whirlwind around them.  
  
They glance at each other, stunned. But like always, it is Rals who always recovers first.  
  
“Huh, seems like you’ve got a big day ahead of you, Yance.”  
  
Yancy gives him a wary smile, “uh, I’ll see you when I see you, kid.”  
  
Rals waves, and then Yancy follows the Agent Hansen who has been scowling at them the whole time from the bottom of the steps.

 

Yancy Becket is nobody.

This isn’t supposed to change anything, let alone everything.

 

“How do you know him?”  
  
Yancy is sitting in the office of Hercules Hansen, Assistant Director of Counter Terrorism. And if there isn’t more on his plate, it would be hilarious that the man standing in the corner of the room with that permanent scowl is also an Agent Hansen.  
  
“I don’t,” Yancy admits with a shake of his head, “I know this man less than you do, sir.”  
  
“He asked specifically for you.”  
  
“I can’t imagine why he’d be interested in me.” Yancy tells him with conviction. “You can run my background against his, I have no history with Tendo Choi.”

 

Agent Chuck Hansen takes him to a secured location, a black site affectionately called the Shatterdome, and sits him down in front of Tendo Choi like the man isn’t capable of terrible things.

"Why me?" Yancy asks sitting on the hard plastic chair, staring down the man he knows he’s got no chance winning. "I'm nobody."  
  
Tendo Choi smiles and the curl of his lips twists something sharp and deep within Yancy’s chest. (He imagines that’s how being stabbed would feel like.)  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong. You're very special, Becket boy."

Yancy doesn’t avert his gaze, his voice is steady and his eyes are hard.

“Tell me about Hannibal Chau, Mr. Choi.”

 

"What did you do?"  
  
Yancy is a patient man, but there is little he wouldn't do for his brother. His little brother who is in a medically induced coma. Even the doctors aren't convinced that there won't be lasting nerve and muscle damage from where the butterfly knife has gone in too deep.  
  
“What did you do to Rals?"  
  
Yancy bites out at the man who is sitting at the head of the table, sipping away at a tiny cup of espresso. The smell of it is sharp, and it makes Yancy Becket clenches his fist at the sight.  
  
“I am offended that you would think it had something to do with me, Becket." Tendo puts down the cup, stares him down with a quiet kind of confidence that makes Yancy's temper spike.  
  
"He was in my house.” He swipes the lamp off of the side table, sending it to the ground in jagged pieces of broken china, “Hannibal Chau was in my _house_."  
  
He paces towards Tendo Choi, ignoring the light in the man's eyes. And there is something almost like expectation that clues Yancy in. That this is a game that he isn't ever going to win.  
  
(He can bring in the big bad but Rals will still be dying.)  
  
Yancy doesn't often see red.  
  
He walks up behind Tendo and swipes the pen from the table, right by that little damn cup. The hand that comes down is swift, with just enough force to puncture through the skin and flesh, the tip of the pen passing right beneath the tattoo on Tendo Choi's neck.  
  
Yancy leans in close, lips just a fraction away from Tendo's ear.  
  
"Now we both know that I just punctured a hole through your carotid artery. Tell me where I can find Hannibal Chau or I will leave you here to die." There is blood in Yancy’s hands and blood dripping down to pool in the hollow of Tendo’s throat. Yancy pulls back, just enough to jar the wound, just enough to look at Tendo in the eye. "Or maybe I can make another hole in your throat and you can choke on your own blood, Mr. Choi."  
  
"…Leave me for dead, _Yance_ , and you'll never know the truth about your baby brother." Tendo's lips curve into a thin smile, it’s not quite a gasp but it isn’t quite not either.  
  
Yancy's grip on the pen tightens, hand slippery with Tendo's blood. When he pulls it out, it is with the same deadly efficiency. "You don't know anything about my family."  
  
The pen that lands on the tabletop smears the fine wood with red.  
  
And Yancy’s perfectly fine with that too.

 

He goes home, hands still restless from the course of adrenaline through his veins.  
  
He goes home, and he finds his little baby brother with a one of a kind butterfly knife deep in his shoulder (the left side, the side he favours above all). Duct tape over his mouth, hair matted to his skin with bright, red blood. One of Rals’ eyes is swollen shut, skin mottled with bruises and he can’t imagine what else he might find. Yancy wants to scream, but his voice is stuck somewhere in his throat, and the only thing that comes out is a soft mangled Rals—  
  
(A medically induced coma, the doctors tell him.)  
  
Underneath a carpet stained red with Raleigh’s blood and scrubbed pink with bleach, Yancy finds a wooden box hidden beneath the floorboards.  
  
He opens it with shaking hands.  
  
And the faces in the foreign passports are all of Rals’.

XXX Kuro


End file.
